Izumi Chronicles
by Dark Ryuu
Summary: Continuation of Step Toward the Future, Leave Out All the Rest, and Sacrifice of Angels. Current story is based around Emma, Kurt and Carrie's, "Claire" and Cliff's daughter, oldest daughter.
1. Emma

**Chapter 1: **Emma

**Author's Note: **So, while in an interlude for Otome, I'll be working on Emma's, Kurt and Carrie's daughter, story. It will not be long by any sense so don't be too surprised. I aim to make it about as long as any of the other Leave Out All the Rest side stories. I'm working on hers so I can start to focus on Carrie and Kurt's issues again. I'm sure we missed that chaos XP

As I said on Tumblr, I will say this about writing for Emma: it feels very far removed, if you know what I mean. I loved getting to write for Kairi and Kamon and Miyako in Otome but they're still fairly "fresh" characters à la Answers. Emma's like circa…2008? And she hasn't really had much reason to show up in the story in the last few cases (and as you'll see, for good reason). So when I do release this chapter, don't think, 'woah, this is rushed', it's more like I'm a tad rusty with that character. I'll warm up.

Enjoy!

* * *

_"Hey, you alright?"_

Inaba Emma sat on the stoop of her family home, gazing absently toward the one that posed the question. Blinking at him absently, she drawled, "Why shouldn't I be?"

Barrett William, her adopted brother or whatever label they saw fit, sighed as he knelt behind her. Gazing out at the night, he murmured, "It's...it's really too great of an opportunity, Em."

"You don't need my permission. Go and be perfect."

He sulked and pulled her to face him. "...I know things are tough around here, Em. That's why I'm reluctant."

Standing, annoyed, she thought about how at fourteen-years-old she wanted to run away and have nothing to do with this place anymore. Just like him. "I'm a tough girl, Barrett, I don't need 'big brother' around to protect me from being protected."

Barrett gazed at her with his light blue eyes, a color they almost shared but his had this dark greenish hue. She hated that though, that people said they looked alike, like it wasn't crazy to believe they could be siblings. They were all idiots.

"Go to school, Barrett" she muttered. "You applied, you should go."

On a whim, while he was applying to all the schools in Japan, he applied to some in America. He did some crazy ones like Harvard and Yale and naturally they didn't take him. Alas, MIT, or the Massachusetts Institute of Technology, decided 'sure, why not?'. Barrett had been blown away and ha, well, why not? Go back to where they got him from then. Didn't matter to her.

"I'm worried about you, Emma!" he proclaimed, standing, "Hayato's off at school and all you have here are Claire and Jack!"

"I don't need anyone, Barrett!" she snapped, turning toward him, "So if you want to run off to your new home then be my guest! No one asked for you to worry about me!"

Barrett licked his lips slowly, gazing off into the starless distance. "...Fine."

He never quarreled much with her. He thought he owed something to her for saving him eight years ago but he didn't owe her anything. He didn't...he didn't need her permission to do what was right for him. Even when what was 'right' left her here to bask in the strangeness alone.

Four more years and she'd be gone. 

* * *

Izumi Cliff yawned, rubbing his eyes as he sat up in bed and getting in a good stretch. Scratching the back of his head, he gazed next to him at his wife and smiled.

Izumi Jill was snuggled under their blanket, her naked back to him as she breathed softly and at peace. Sinking back underneath the covers, snuggling into her back and kissing her neck, Cliff assumed he'd get in at least a few more hours of sleep...

He groaned when, instead, multiple rings came at his door. Guess not. Grimacing as his feet hit the cold floor, unclad and freezing as he searched out pants, he wondered how many times it was this month now...?

Wandering down the steps of the old winery, he buttoned his shirt close just as he answered the door. On the other side he found his frazzled youngest daughter, her mouth opening to question but he didn't even have to let her finish. "She's not here, sweetie."

Carrie let out a frustrated sound, clenching her head as she turned around. Cliff sighed, waving her in, "Come get a cup of coffee, honey. You know she always comes back."

"And this time when she does I'm going to kill her!" Carrie exclaimed, taking his suggestion all the same.

Cliff could only sigh again, going toward their kitchen. As it were, he used to flip the hell out and call the cops and they'd just make a huge spectacle out of it. However, as the frequency didn't diminish and she never seemed to be in any mortal danger, coming back at will, generally everyone became pretty laissez-faire about it. To some degree he found it almost appropriate. "This is totally payback for what you did to us."

Carrie could only groan, sitting at the table and burying her face in her hands. "It...it really only makes sense that that's what it is. Bless me with the daughter that will make me realize what an absolutely horrible child I was to my parents..."

"Just as _I _was blessed with a daughter that made _me _realize what an absolutely horrible child I was to my parents" Cliff added, starting to get ingredients out for breakfast, "It's a phase, sweetie, and one apparently us Izumi and former Izumi go through."

Wincing, she shook her head. "Yes, but I _remember _that phase, daddy, I _remember _what I was doing. I'm not going to ruin your day but it really wasn't good."

Cliff pursed his lips at her as she pressed her temples, "...I came back with a _baby_, daddy."

"Oh, I do recall. _But_..."

"_But..._she's a straight-A student, has somehow, despite not coming home most of the time, not missed a day of high school, and even more miraculous, all of her chores are done. I really just have the world's best child who runs off and doesn't tell anyone where she is" Carrie muttered sarcastically.

Cliff poured two cups of coffee from the maker, frowning, "And you've discussed just allowing her emancipation with Kurt?"

"_Naturally _Kurt won't have it. I don't know what difference it makes, it's practically how we're living anyway."

With a breath, he sat across from his daughter after placing the steaming mug before her. "Sweetie...I think it's time you thought about you and Kurt's relationship. You're not fooling a single one of us. You've both been unhappy for a long time and we won't think badly if you took the time away from each other or even ended it. You've _tried_ but you see where it's left your children."

Carrie took a long sip before smiling weakly, "...We're not perfect people, daddy. That's really the problem."

"How can that be the problem, Carrie?" Cliff questioned, shaking his head, "No one's perfect so that can't be the issue."

The woman gazed out of the window in the nook, appearing lost as she murmured, "Perfect is a perception. You give a circumstance a name and that's what it becomes. Kurt and I had perfect and we both destroyed it. And since we can't get it back, we're holding onto the remains of something we won't have again. Yes, it's affected my babies but I...I'm not perfect."

Cliff was a bit baffled but slowly nodded. "...Just your ol' dad making a suggestion. I like Kurt, honest I do, but I think...I think if you can't find perfect together again then it's not a crime to find it elsewhere. Maybe it will affect your kids but what has imperfect put them through?"

She bit her lip before sighing deeply. "...A lot."

Carrie stood, giving him a weak smile, "Thank you for the coffee, dad. I need to see if I can at least get somewhat of a grasp on where she is before I go to work..."

"Alright, honey" he murmured, "Keep your head up, alright? It'll make sense to you soon."

"Perhaps."

Walking her to the door, he watched her wander up the street before biting his lip. His granddaughter was the sweetest little being in his life. Her uncle deemed her 'Sparkle Plum' just because of her vivacity, her bright spirit, her genuine joy.

...Imperfection dimmed her shine.

* * *

Hattori Tsumaru lied in bed, clinging onto those last few moments of comfort before he got up to go meet his girlfriend. She'd asked him once if it was hard to wake up. It wasn't an unkind question, just one he'd not really thought of. 'No' had been his answer. Darkness was darkness in the end and it was the same awake or asleep. It was no harder to wake up than it was to keep going.

In the left corner of the room he heard the shift of wood against wood, a window opening. Frowning some, he listened to an attempt at feather soft footsteps but she had to know by now he could sense her. "Emma, what are you doing?"

His cousin didn't say anything because she probably thought she still had a chance of getting away with being there uninvited. Instead, knowing exactly where she was standing with the light whisper of her breath, he picked up his white cane by his bed and gave a light smack with it.

"Ow! Damn it, Tsumaru!"

"What are you doing?" he asked again now that the gig was up, sitting up slowly and retrieving his glasses.

He wished she wouldn't, he thought as his nose wrinkled. "Wait, wait, let me guess since my senses are tons better than yours and you smell like you fell into a pot farm-"

"Oh, quit it, Tsumaru" Emma huffed, wandering around his room and sounding like she was going to his closet. From what he assumed she kept her clothes there to change. "I wasn't smoking pot and you know it. I was just _around _people that were smoking it."

He sighed gravely, sulking as she started his shower. And she comes and takes his hot water. Navigating to his feet, he started to prepare for _his _day, opening the top drawer where his uniform was and taking out all the necessary pieces. This was really the third time this week already and he figured since it was Friday Emma wasn't going to go home the rest of this weekend...troublesome girl.

"Sheesh, stud, you and your girly getting busy in the shower too? Gutsy."

Tsumaru's head shot up, questioning. Emma had left the water on, probably to decrease suspicion, but he couldn't really fathom what she was talking about... "How would Aunt Jilliana like to find a bra in your bathroom?"

He felt a chill go down his spine before sputtering, "Y-you don't have to blackmail me to get me to keep it a secret you're here, Em, jeez."

"I would never do anything like that to you, Tsumu. Seriously, there was a bra that's not mine on the floor. This texture feel familiar?"

Yelping when _indeed _the texture placed in his hand felt familiar, he groaned loudly. "How did she forget to put her- ugh, mom would _die_."

"You guys probably have to rush so much it slipped her mind. That aside, she isn't exactly going to die without one if you catch my drift."

Making a face, he grumbled as he wandered into his bathroom, reaching for the frame, "...They _feel _nice, that's all that matters."

Emma snickered, going to sit on his bed. "Who'd have thought _you'd _be such a guy?"

Tsumaru scoffed, going into his shower after taking off his pajamas. "I can't have human desires, you mean?"

"Of course you can, it's quite refreshing" she yawned.

Not sure what that even was supposed to mean, he rinsed off quickly and turned off the tap, carefully stepping onto the mat and drying himself. Slinging the towel over his head as he pulled on his underwear, he stood up and wondered if there was still a mirror there. This had been his room since he was a child, when he could see. There was a mirror there and...

"...Em?"

"Yea?"

"...I've been thinking about doing it recently."

She didn't say anything at first. "Why? Because of her?"

"What's going to be the worst that can happen, Emma? It's not like I have anything to lose" he grunted, buttoning his shirt.

"I don't want you to get your hopes up, Tsumu..." she paused. "...The worst that can happen is you'll be hurt and I don't think either of us would want that."

Tsumaru considered that before reaching out and patting his bed, making sure he didn't sit on his cousin before plopping down to pull on his socks. "...If I do, and it works, will you stop wandering off with potheads all time of the night and just hang out with me? Promise, I'll try to make up my cool points."

Emma laughed, "What are you talking about? I enjoy hanging out with you the most."

"Yea right!"

He wasn't sure what happened with Emma. She was still a sweet girl even if her parents thought she'd turned into some sort of super rebel. Thing was, she just failed to be home a lot. Sometimes she was crashing here, sometimes she was out with her 'lovers' as she called them. As the son of a doctor, he voiced medical concerns about this and she assured she wasn't going to repeat the cycle, whatever that meant, and had some sort of IUD...

From voices alone he heard of his Aunt Carrie and Uncle Kurt's distance from one another. It had diminished a bit after the accident with his oldest cousin, Hayato, but 'the spark wasn't there', his mother had whispered. According to Emma, there wasn't even smoke.

Tsumaru smiled softly as she helped him straighten his tie. "...Just be careful, okay?"

"Okay."

And she disappeared _back _out the window, probably going to go to school then run off with whoever she wanted this evening, worrying everyone senseless. Emma was a sweet girl...but it still wasn't the Emma he remembered.

There was no 'spark'...but it certainly seemed to have burned down the house with everyone, Emma included, inside.

* * *

Inaba Emma almost prayed that her mother or father weren't home when she got there. She wanted a particular jean skirt she liked for tonight and it wasn't something she'd packed making her escape last night. They'd called her for a little bit and naturally dad called the longest and most frequently...she knew if they saw her, they'd yell, punish her, take her phone and all that.

Whatever. It wasn't like anything was holding her in. Her mother asked if she wanted to be emancipated like it'd make any difference. She was already free.

Opening the door, she peeked in and groaned loudly, finding that Inaba Carrie was indeed home...and hanging up a sign?

The blonde looked over her shoulder toward her and Emma expected the berating. Alas, she realized lately that the berating was mild on her mom's side, it was dad that flipped his top. In fact, she just smiled. "Okaeri."

"Uh, thanks..." Emma drawled, frowning. She looked at the sign before stiffening, the words stretched across it rather foreign. 'Welcome home, Barrett!'.

Carrie dusted off her hands once she was done, standing back to assess her work. "He called me at work just a few hours ago and said he had a surprise: he's coming home! He said he completed the undergraduate program a semester early and wanted to start working before he began graduate. I'm so proud of him. I'm going to throw a little party when he gets here."

"That's nice..." Emma said absently.

Wandering upstairs, swallowing a lump as she restocked her bag and dressed for the night out, she thought about Barrett...and how he hadn't been back in four years. Everything was perfect over there so why should he come back to this hellhole? Whatever, who cared about him? Wandering down the steps, knowing her mom was about to throw a fit over her 'disappearing', especially with her "brother's" return, she found the woman sitting on the sofa. Carrie looked up and blinked, "You want me to save you anything? I'm making all salmon stuff."

...I want... "...Just a few salmon sushi rolls? The ones you make with the avocado?"

She smiled, "Of course. I'll stash some in the fridge for you. Be safe."

Emma nodded quickly and left, sniffling as she wiped tears away. She wanted..._someone _to say they didn't want her to go. It was all commands and threats and 'you're not acting correctly'. She just wished someone _wanted _her to stay.

...Whatever.

* * *

"Man, you're not being as fun as usual, Em."

"You either, you haven't smoked one."

Her company, a red-haired short guy she met some months back, shrugged. "I'm not really in the mood tonight. Haven't been for a while, actually."

She nodded glumly, sipping a drink they'd mixed, "It's not as fun as it used to be, no...maybe I just party too much."

"Haha, I can see that."

It was eleven pm and she was already prepared to call it a quits. She'd gotten invited to the party by some of her friends but they were off with their boyfriends...Doug. Doug, that's his name. He was kind of cute, she just supposed all the tall men in the family ruined her bias. With a yawn, she glanced at her phone for the first time in some hours, not wanting to face the tirade that was her father. She loved her papa, really, but sometimes he just needed to get a gri...

Emma gawked in surprise. Doug frowned, blinking at her, "Wha?"

"My phone doesn't have service!"

"Really?" he echoed, "Didn't pay the bill or something?"

She was about to remark her parents paid the bill and then it hit her: her mom had it cut off. Gritting her teeth, annoyed and frustrated, she flew to her feet. "Well, I guess I'll be going home then."

Doug yawned, standing as well, "Guess I can wrap it up early and go start cleaning granny's place ahead of time..."

They parted ways, annoyed as she trekked down the roads toward her home in the somewhat valley. Was this how they were going to do it? That was really welcoming, forcing her to come back because they cut her off. She didn't even need a damn cell phone, they can have that too! Her plan to throw the device at them in defiance boiling in her head, she came to a complete stop just near the gate into her yard.

It was dark but she could see the glowing tip in the distance, a billow of smoke disappearing into the atmosphere. Gazing for a moment longer, her curiosity got the best of her and she closed the gap between her and whoever apparently picked up smoking since she left.

"...Ha. Mom would have a _fit _if she knew."

The steady clear blue eyes of Barrett William glanced toward her, the owner of the cigarette in question. He stared down at her for a long moment before drawling in that deep baritone voice she'd not heard in years: "She knows, that's why she kicked me out to smoke right here. Beside, this is an e-cig while I try to quit."

Emma blinked languidly at him as he placed the 'steam' cigarette back in its container. Funny, he left at eighteen but seemed like he'd gotten even taller, his shoulders fairly broad in the scheme of things. His brown hair was a bit longer with bangs that covered some of his left eye. Still had that bandana thing like dad...

"Right...how was your party?"

Barrett shrugged, "Ma Carrie got some of my old friends together along with some of the family and we chatted up until about twenty minutes ago. It was nice. How about yours?"

She almost winced, pursing her lips. "...Probably not as fun as yours, sorry."

"Hear you're quite the troublemaker these days."

Emma gritted her teeth. "Is that what they said?"

Nodding, Barrett took a step closer, "Kurt kept going on and on about how you're never home and you're sneaking out to parties and kept texting you the duration of _my _party because he was pissed you weren't here. Finally he just said 'to hell with it' and apparently decided you'd show up if you didn't have cell phone service."

...So it was papa. "Guess he was right. What did mom have to say?"

"She wasn't anymore thrilled about it than Kurt was but she said she really had no place to complain, you still did everything else right with school and your chores."

Emma swallowed that. "I-I suppose..."

They fell silent and she felt weak. She had to go. "U-Um, w-well-"

"Ugh, fine."

She yelped, startled, when he got closer and enveloped her in a hug. Oh no, he'd smell- "Are you doing _pot_?" he hissed incredulously, probably smelling it in her hair.

"I am not doing pot!" she hissed back, looking around in hopes her parents hadn't stepped out. "Some people at the party were and before you get all high and mighty, don't tell me you haven't gone to a college party where they smoke weed!"

"Yea, that's my crowd, Em" he said sarcastically, "I _didn't _go to a college party where they were smoking weed. I was busy trying to study and get back here."

Emma snorted, starting to pull away, "You certainly didn't try _too _much in the four years you were gone!"

"I got out a _semester _early! You know how tough that is?! And I couldn't come home!"

"And why not?!" she snapped.

"Because I wouldn't have wanted to go back!"

...What? He jerked away and once again took out his e-cig, taking strong puffs off of it. Emma was confused. Why would he want to come back? Was he nuts? She didn't even want to come back here and she was related to this mess! Biting her lip though, she got a feeling and grasped his wrist, tugging him. "Let's go for a walk."

Barrett didn't argue, allowing her to take him down the road some on the paths they ran as children. While a lot of it was taken by 'progress', there were still bits and pieces here and there left to remind her. Remnants... "Did you go and try to see your parents?"

Emma knew when he tensed instead of verbally answer. It was so bad here he went back looking for them, that's what she thought. "...Honestly, I didn't...go looking for them myself. A friend I had up there, he was looking for his girlfriend and she was really deep in drugs and stuff so he asked me to go to Queens with him. Wouldn't you know it, we...we tracked her to that little hole in the ground house there. Same worn out tire swing, same ripped flag..."

Frowning, she pulled him to stop at a bench near the old grocery store and sat. He settled beside her and she could tell this story wasn't going to be very pleasant. "What happened?"

"I...I wanted to wait in the car but I didn't want to let my friend walk into what I knew he was going to walk into so I went" he murmured before whispering, "...When we walked in, we found his girlfriend. She was passed out, naked, on the floor and...you know, it was just awful. But...but it can always get worse. My...my dad came out and...you know, we kind of have the same stature, my dad and I, or at least...used to. He was just-just wasted away and mom, she looks like she's a hundred years old."

She bit her lip as he buried his face in his hands, laughing bitterly, "I had to bail. I was so close to coming back to Japan that day. It wasn't enough that they'd let their habit eat them away to _nothing_, they didn't even recognize who I was, Em, their own _f—king son_! My-my mother, God, she-she made a _pass _at me, Emma! I told them too, I told them it was 'Barrett', the son they were willing to give away for money to buy their drugs and they didn't even...even know what I was talking about..."

"Barrett..." she whispered, touching his arm. For all the emotional baggage around their home, she...she had honestly forgotten the endless pit of it Barrett had escaped from. Swallowing, she rasped, "I-I'm sorry. I forgot somewhat, I just..."

...Worried about her own issues. He shook his head, sitting up straight. "I...I wanted to come home after that, Emma, but I knew I promised Mama Carrie I'd complete my accomplishments. She said I'd used my power to get into that school, I should use that same power to finish it. But...but after that, I knew should I even come back here for a day..."

"I understand" she insisted. "Really, I do."

"I-I did worry about you. You never returned my calls or texts or emails or anything" he mumbled,  
"I know you took it personally that I left and everything, that I put thousands of miles between us, but...but especially after that, I...I wanted to be back here with everyone, with you. I know things are different between them, Mama Carrie and Kurt, but...but I just saw exactly where I could be and I...thank you."

She groaned, resting her head on his shoulder. Some girl at school asked her if it was weird having an adopted brother, like, did he feel like an odd piece in their family? While she wanted to say 'of course not', it was always difficult for her to accept that she'd never saw him as her brother. No, Barrett was always that boy she stupidly saved from some thugs after him because his parents owed them money on the street. In a way, she wondered if she'd even do that now for someone...

But this crap. "There's no need to thank me, you, especially for something from _twelve years ago_. I probably would have walked past your sorry ass now."

Barrett smiled, "I doubt that."

Emma blinked as he stood, pulling her up. "...Kind of funny thinking about that_ adorable _Emma that rescued me that's been replaced by short skirt teenage rebel here."

He chuckled as she punched at him, leering, "Nothing is wrong with my skirt!"

"I mean, it's got to be like five inches of cloth at most, how tall are you?"

"I am 5'7", thank you very much. Maybe you're just hella tall!"

"Yea, yea. C'mon, let's go home, get Kurt to turn your phone back on, and have some salmon rolls. Ma Carrie said she was going to save you some but I figured I'd just share some with you instead."

Emma pouted, crossing her arms and feeling okay for the first time in years as they walked side by side back toward the house. "Who says I want to share?"

"Who says _I _want to share? You missed my party so you should miss all the great eats."

Pouting even more, she gazed up at him for a moment thoughtfully. She often wondered if he thought of her as his little sister. He'd dated and everything during high school despite her distaste with his chosen girlfriends like it was of no consequence. In his mind, was she just his little sister?

...Whatever. Right?

* * *

**End Notes:**

And Cliff finally returns after like ten stories.

If you don't remember, Tsumaru is Jilliana's, Carrie's older sister, son that lost his sight at around four or five-years-old. Worked some foreshadowing into future tales on that one.

The accident with Hayato that Cliff mentions is reference to the bad accident in Third Generation.


	2. Emily Johnston

**Chapter 2: **Emily Johnston

**Author's Notes: **Smut. And yea, if you're a little rusty on Leave Out All the Rest, I would skim _Miracle on This Street, _one of the shorts in that story.

Note, this will be a little rough scene wise. It's jumping in and out of the past and future but that's going to become more understandable as the chapters progress. Enjoy.

* * *

_"How dare you take advantage of this family?! We saved you, how dare you?!"_

"Barrett Williams, you're fluent in Japanese, aren't you?"

Sitting in the small office assigned to him at the computer drafting table, checking out the structure of trusses on a design that came from another section, Barrett Williams slowly looked toward the door. There stood Rebecca Bakali, his supervisor, a pretty tanned woman that called everyone by their whole names. 'Makes it sound like you're in trouble, right? That's how I keep my son in line', she'd teased when he interviewed for the job. He rather liked her despite her kind of overbearing personality.

"...Yes, I'm fluent in Japanese. Why?"

Rebecca walked all the way in and closed the door, taking a seat at the normal desk. "Well, I'm going to send some of our men over there. We've been hired out to build a new structure somewhere in Tokyo."

Barrett could only raise a brow. "Not that I'm not happy you got the contract but, I mean, some of the best architects and engineers are already _in _Japan. Why were we chosen?"

"Just insider things, you. It's a travel agency for an old friend of mine and her husband. He knew I was doing good things here so he hired out my help."

Oh, one of those deals. Barrett swallowed slowly, looking at the blueprint again but not processing anything. He didn't want to say what he knew she wanted because in his heart he just wanted to avoid it. Alas... "Well, Barrett, I am setting you as head of the project. Since you're fluent, I figure you can keep the inspectors and additional workers happy. You'll be flying out in about three weeks to survey the land. Any questions?"

Silent, he mumbled, "Does...it have to be me?"

"What? Do you think anyone _else _here is fluent in _Japanese_? Have you met your coworkers?"

Barrett couldn't help smirk at the slight. "I am sure if they put the time and effort into it they could learn fluent Japanese."

"Yea, we don't have the _thirty years _that'd require" she snorted, "They're bright, of course, but you know they only have two focuses: work and working."

Yea, it was a rather...nerdish bunch, he had to admit. They didn't go out or do anything after work, just worried about work for the next day. A bunch of single guys that were very into their career. Not that he could talk. Pursing his lips as that struck him, he sighed heavily, "...If...if you need me to, I'll go to Japan, Rebecca."

"Sounds like you've got some skeletons. Anything that would keep you from doing this for me though?"

Barrett recounted how it'd been almost seven years since he'd gone home. Seven long, long years...was something keeping him from going there? No...and there was really no reason for him to go directly there either, especially if the building was in Tokyo. "...Just three weeks to get all my things in order, huh?"

"We're hoping it's a simple six month venture, Barrett. You already rent from our properties so I can get that taken care of for you, no issue."

...Right. Looking out of the window of the New York firm, he slowly murmured, "Yea...no issue. No issue at all."

* * *

Inaba Emma woke up on the couch the next morning. It was confusing because one, she was home, and two, she'd fallen asleep on the couch? Alas, looking beside her, she found Barrett sleeping, a blanket over them both. Oh...oh yea. They'd gotten back from the walk and everyone was asleep so they just sat on the couch and talked while sharing the sushi.

Stretching, she looked around groggily at the sunny room, wondering if it was just super early since no one appeared to be up. Emma sniffed the air and realized that someone was up, bacon was in the air.

Barrett suddenly murmured something sleepily. He'd been leaning into her and when she moved he'd started to tilt and finally just fell over into her completely. With a snort, she let him rest in her lap as he now began to snore a bit. Stroking his hair back, she pondered how mad he'd be if she cut his luscious locks. He was just trying to hide his face, after all.

Her plan was cut short when he opened his eyes, gazing up at her, confused. "...Hi?"

"Hi."

He quickly sat up, looking around with as much bewilderment as she'd had. "Yea, I guess we fell asleep talking and eating sushi."

Barrett rubbed his forehead, inhaling softly. "Weird..."

Smirking, she groaned a bit when the blond super twins ran into the room, squealing. "Barrett, Barrett!"

She had nothing really against the tiny tykes but, well, they were kind of annoying right now. She just didn't have much in common with eight-year-olds...Barrett, on the other hand, smiled and accepted them into his lap. Guess he'd make an okay dad...oh. "So I never got to ask you last night, you have a girl back in Massachusetts?"

"Yea right. I told you, I had no time for...fun."

'Fun'. Inaba Claire pouted, "You have a favorite girl, nii-san?"

"But of course. My girls here" he assured, giving her a hug.

Claire squealed as Emma rose, wandering toward the kitchen. Right...

Carrie was humming as she made a big breakfast. From the entry Emma saw pancakes, eggs, bacon, sausage, and hash browns. Her mother said she liked the fatass breakfasts she'd had back in the States. It was always a surprise treat but what really surprised her was the presence of not only her father who usually just took coffee and escaped somewhere but her brother, Inaba Hayato.

The two doppelganger sat at the table, sipping coffee as Hayato checked his phone and their father read on his tablet. She was almost discombobulated by the scene, she hadn't seen it since...ever. "...Good morning."

Hayato looked up, his mouth opening to probably return the sentiment but it melted into a groan. She leered. "What?"

"Nothing...just continually stunned by my baby sister wandering around in stuff I'd appreciate on other women..."

She plucked his head, their dad slowly looking up and also making a face. "Seriously, Em, why?"

"It's not like I'm going off and street-walking daddy, jeez" she pouted at him, crossing her arms. She figured Inaba Kurt would never like her fashion sense but...

"Well, _that's _a blessing" he grumbled, "But why wear it at all? Whose attention are you trying to get?"

"No ones!"

Carrie glowered, "Will you stop it? Just like Haya just said, it's the same clothes any other woman would wear if they want to and it's _men _that appreciate it. S—t women do to fancy themselves up aren't solely for _men_."

"Yea" Hayato agreed, his navy eyes rolling upward in thought, "I wondered about the whole hair thing for a while and when you really think about it, isn't it just kind of an expression of personality or something? I mean, we're not really going to go crazy for blond highlights or something."

Emma snickered, sitting beside him, "Are you kidding? Where'd the idea 'blondes have more fun' come from then?"

"I'll have you know I like my brunettes" Hayato assured, "The only blonde in my life is mama, Claire, and coordinating family."

"Though you have a track record of dating blondes, my darling baby" Carrie drawled almost sarcastically, placing a plate before him.

"I dabble!"

Smirking, Emma looked up when Barrett came in, the twins hanging off of him. "Morning."

"Morning, sweetie. Jack, Claire, get off your nii-san" Carrie instructed, setting a plate before Kurt as he absently looked up at her.

The two did as told, rushing to their seats at the table. Funny, was this about to be a family breakfast? That'd be a first after a bazillion years. After everyone was served, Carrie sat down between Barrett and Hayato. That...still wasn't the same.

"So Barrett, where are you thinking about applying? Chiyoda, Nakano, Shimizu?" Kurt questioned, pouring syrup on his pancakes.

"Aww, dad, Barrett _just _got out of school. I'm sure he isn't considering something so deeply that fast" Hayato expressed, sipping his coffee.

Barrett cleared his throat, picking up his chopsticks, "W-well, actually, I've...I've been speaking with Woody. He wants to open an office in South Mineral and he kind of wants me to take a position there."

Kurt's eyes widened at this. "...Why didn't you speak to me about it?"

"Oh, well, it wasn't really intentional. I just happened to call Woody one day to check on him and he started telling me about it. I really didn't put that much thought about it until recently. I think it'd be a great way to start out. Tough for graduates to find jobs, you know?"

Their dad simply frowned, Carrie nodding, "South Mineral needs some new housing. I know a ton of people in this area that are commuting there for work because there's only like one complex. It's weird with all that open space."

"Yea, that's what Woody was telling me."

"...I suppose it'd be good for experience" Kurt drawled slowly, "I'm just a little surprised you want to stay locally."

Why? Did he not _want _him to? "I won't say it's a permanent thing. Just I have missed home and I'm not in a hurry to move to another big city."

Kurt pondered this, "Yea, I can imagine. Well, good."

Hayato munched on a slice of bacon, blinking toward her, "What about you? Have you been accepted to any schools?"

She remained quiet. She had her art but really, did she want to go to art school working through the insanity of it all? Maybe, maybe not. She shrugged. "I'm probably going to take a year off before I decide on anything permanent."

Hayato opened his mouth, most likely to try to dissuade her, but naturally their papa jumped on it. "Emma, you know it's almost impossible for people to go back to school once they get out."

"I'm stubborn, I'll go back!"

"Em-"

Carrie drank her orange juice, interjecting calmly, "Kurt, I dropped out of college when I was twenty and went back when I was twenty-eight. It's not impossible. But I do want you to at least tour a few art schools, Miss Em. Angelo really wanted you to come to Kanazawa."

"How awesome would that be? You could go to the same school as Miyamoto-san" gushed Hayato.

Considering it thoughtfully, she tapped her cheek. "That would actually be pretty awesome..."

"While I think Carrie's right about you being able to stubbornly go back when you want, college is probably a lot more fun while you're...young" Barrett drawled. Young. It was a weird word with the indefinite state of their lifespans and continual youth. But she knew what he meant. She did what her mom did, she'd be missing out on the 'experience'.

Kurt groaned, "Never mind, go when you're thirty."

Emma smirked at that, "While I doubt Kanazawa has _typical _college parties and the like, I guess it wouldn't hurt to tour."

"Nope" Carrie declared, "Why don't we go to Kanazawa today? Make a little family trip out of it?"

Trips too, huh? Hayato yawned, stretching, "I'd love to, really, but I'm probably going to go harass Skye and Iori for a bit. I haven't seen them in a while, work's been tough."

Carrie pouted, ruffling his hair, "My little boy is all grown up!"

24-year-old Hayato snickered, shaking his head, "Just barely, mama."

"Unfortunately I do have some things to do at the firm today..." Kurt murmured, "You guys should go and have fun though."

Their mother didn't say anything to that, telling Claire and Jack to go wash their faces and put on their sneakers, they were going to do some walking. While Emma wasn't necessarily sure she wanted to go _today _and especially like a family as if that was normal, Barrett smiled softly. "I did miss our spontaneous journeys too."

...Yea. She guessed...there had been a lot to be missed.

* * *

...It wasn't the same anymore.

He was hot, just a little disorienting for her because his name was Jack like her little brother's. Lying on his couch as he ground his jean-covered crotch against her, she knew precisely what it was he wanted and for some moments she had to convince herself it was what she wanted too...

Until she realized it wasn't at all.

They went to Kanazawa and admittedly, it was just...nice. Quality time not around drugs and sex and rampant drinking, just quality time enjoying a new place and exploring with her family. Angelo, her cousin's pseudo-husband, had gushed that while Kanazawa, where he occasionally taught when not working in his studio, was 'the best', that there were tons of art schools that should accept her. She'd won tons of awards for her art, after all, and she had the experience to back up a rather impressive portfolio. She thought about it and it sounded nice...

Traveling through the rich history of Kanazawa with its gardens and pieces of remaining castle, she found the time with Barrett, her mother, and the brats somewhat was...comforting. It was the things she missed from life before whatever happened. Of course, still missing was her father and to a lesser degree, Hayato. Hayato felt closer than even her father despite leaving home years ago...

And with Barrett crashing at home while he sought out an apartment, she felt less inclined to leave and stay out all night. While she'd done it a few times during the first week, she felt bad when she discovered he was up late waiting for her. She'd told him not to, that she didn't need his concern, but he assured he wasn't going to bug her or anything...just wanting to make sure she always came back.

...It was his concern, that she wouldn't come back. Despite the wavering certainty that anyone wanted her there, she'd started thinking if she didn't go as much he wouldn't have to worry about that.

Tonight was different, _he _had gone out somewhere with his pals. She'd grown somewhat indignant, having picked a movie for them to watch and everything. She realized she hadn't made any concrete plans with him, just...

She was so selfish sometimes, she thought gravely as she shoved Jack off of her, sitting up and stroking back her hair. Standing, Emma grumbled, "I'm going home."

"The f—k? Why'd you even come over then, cocktease?" he glowered.

Rolling her eyes, she picked up her purse. "Because I wanted to tease your cock and see if it'd pay my phone bill, prick. I _was_ in the mood."

Jack leered, standing as well, "I don't like game changes, _Emma_."

"I have to knock you down a peg again, _Jack_?"

He huffed but didn't call her threat, one that left him balled up on the floor for at least a good twenty minutes. "Just don't come back, Emma. Seriously."

Right. That's what everyone wanted. "Whatever. Sayonara."

Leaving without giving him a chance to retaliate, she sighed as she wandered about the district. It was fairly late but she didn't want to go home, not without Barrett home...

She swallowed, retrieving her phone when it rang and finding the text message from her Uncle Jyun. Opening it, she found he'd sent her something of a request. They were modeling out in Cancun in about two weeks and he was asking if she'd like to model for Ai, his magazine with her Aunt Roomi and other relatives. Modeling, huh? She text back to him jokingly she was only 5'7", she didn't reach height limitations.

Emma reached the conclusion she would just go home. There was nothing out here to do or anything so why fight a cozy bed and Netflix?

As she got just up the street from her house, she scowled when she found Barrett standing next to Ally...ugh, this was awesome. Barrett's ex from eight year ago had been a pain in her ass for a while. Her and Barrett dated on and off at their convenience and she hated that. Why not just leave her if you weren't going to stay together? Jeez!

She started to stalk past them but Barrett looked up, blinking slowly. "Hey, Em."

Psh, don't talk to her. Ally smiled, a blonde with amber eyes, before whispering something to Barrett. Yea, make her vomit, please. But he snorted and smiled as she turned to leave. "Call me if you need anything, Al."

"Will do" she winked, waving as she walked away.

Hurl. Emma glowered as she kept walking toward the house to escape that craziness. If that's what made him happy.

Barrett followed, sounding annoyed. "You know, you can at least say _hi_."

"Why should I? She's _your _girlfriend."

"She's _engaged _to a good friend of mine and I'm happy for her" he snorted loudly. "We haven't dated in five years, I'll remind you. Half a decade isn't great for keeping feelings."

Really? "Whatever. She still seemed pretty flirty for someone engaged."

"There's still history" he shrugged, reaching for his pocket to retrieve his keys when they came to the door, "That aside, don't you have a boyfriend? Think I'd go picking fights with him?"

Emma sulked as he opened the door, entering and replying 'tadaima' as he kicked off his shoes. "Wouldn't you? All the guys in the family generally would."

"All I'd ask is he not be the scum of the Earth just to irk your parents" Barrett remarked dryly, "And I see those hickeys. He better not be trash."

"He is. I've had to beat him up a number of times he got too ahead of himself."

Glaring at her, he grunted, "Oh really? And you haven't dumped his sorry ass because...?"

"Because he's kind of a good lay" she offered in response, wandering toward the kitchen. Didn't seem like anyone was home, actually. Or maybe they were just upstairs.

Barrett looked pissed. "Having a guy get rough with you and requiring you to physical deal with him and him being a 'good lay' don't cancel each other out, Em. You're smarter than that."

She rolled her eyes as he came closer, standing beside her as she opened the fridge. "I'm serious, Emma. You are and always have been strong but you don't know if you can get out of every situation! There are bad people out there, you can be hurt just like anyone else!"

"Won't you protect me, Barrett?" she blinked mock-coyly.

"Don't give me that s—t" he muttered before looking at her miserably, "I love you so I don't want you doing dangerous things on a whim. Just...just please be careful and think carefully."

Emma frowned, pulling out some leftover stir fry before looking away. She was blushing. Baka. "I-I don't need you to tell me that."

He was clearly not impressed, his pretty blue eyes narrowing sharply at her before shaking his head, sniffing loudly and marching upstairs. Grimacing when she heard him slam his door, she sighed as she just put the food back. No appetite after that...

Barrett had never been the possessive one, even when she did have crushes or teen boyfriends when he left. It'd never been the way it had been for her when he was dating Ally or any other...probably because, in the end, she was his 'little sister'.

But it'd never been like that for her, not from day one. "_You can't have him. He's mine._"

Ugh, why'd he come home? Emma wearily wandered toward her room, taking off her clothes from the day and putting them in the hamper. She had people she 'engaged' with on an impersonal level and that was enough. If she started to get into more personal affairs, all she could think about were her parents. And as was, the one personal affair she could fathom entertaining would probably be denounced 'incest'. In her heart, she'd thought she'd got over that but...just because he was away didn't mean she didn't secretly hope to have something like her parents _once _had, more like what her grandparents and various relatives had. In her thoughts, that was with...

...Her "brother".

Swallowing, her eyes closed some before sitting on her bed. But...they weren't. They weren't siblings, there was no blood relation between them. They may have looked similar but that was merely the American Euro genes floating through both her parent's pools. Barrett was still more...caucasian, like it even mattered, so people were just looking at it too simply. Regardless, all that mattered was they were happy, right...? Well...'they'. Even back then when she found him he was just mostly humoring her. When he just said 'I love you', he meant it in that familial way...right?

...Well, there was one way to get an answer. Glancing down at her underwear, she figured she could go seductive mode but, well, pale blue with white polka dot at least matching undergarments was hot, right?

Emma wandered toward his room wearing a t-shirt, hoping he hadn't locked the door...nope, open, she thought, content, as she eased the barrier inward. While she figured he'd be up, fuming about her carefree attitude, Emma was surprised to find him relaxed across his bed. He probably wasn't deeply asleep but he was definitely getting there.

She bit her lip as she shed the shirt and got close enough that she imagined he'd wake up. No, he remained asleep...pouting, frustrated, she crawled across his broad chest, apparently a testament to his muscular father. He worked out a bit doing martial arts and kendo so he was pretty toned which was a plus.

Staring at his face, she smiled wistfully, stroking loose strands of hair from his eyes. Well, whatever, he was kind of perfect regardless...

The moment caught her off guard when his hand suddenly grasped hers, his eyes opening wide. Holy crap. Gaping, her heart racing, they stared at each other in silence for an awkward moment before he groaned. "Wh-what are you doing? Creeper..."

"I was just admiring your sleeping face."

"Extra creeper" he muttered, letting her go and resting his head back against his pillow. She blinked slowly as his eyes did drift downward for a short second before staring at her face dryly. "Is there...a particular reason you're not wearing clothes right now?"

"Mm, no, not _particularly_..." she drawled, "And I do have on a bra and panties. They're cute, right?"

Emma sat up to allow him to 'admire' but he simply sulked. "Go put some clothes on."

"Ugh."

"Don't 'ugh' me. What would Kurt think if walked in on this right now?" Barrett demanded.

She blinked, dropping back down to lie on top of him, smiling, "Dunno, what _should _he think?"

"He should think I don't have his precious baby girl in my bedroom half-naked on top of me for nefarious reasons" he snorted, lifting his hands...before they just kind of hovered.

That pissed her off. "What? Touch me. Get me off of you since it bothers you that much."

"G-give me a break, Emma."

...Oh? Tilting her head, she ran her pointer finger along his jaw, "What's the matter, Barrett? It's just me. You're not afraid to touch _me, _are you?"

Visibly swallowing, he grunted, "Stop it, Emma."

Everything about him just felt so nice, the way she pressed against his sturdy body, his warm flesh... leaning in, pressing her nose to his, she whispered, "Please...touch me..."

Barrett's eyes closed some, his breathing prickling against her lips. She'd...she'd been waiting for him to come home in order for _something _to feel complete again. He'd...always been hers...he was the only thing that held constant in her life somehow despite it all. He was still that boy she loved...

He exhaled as she kissed him sweetly, an affection they hadn't been allowed to share in twelve years. All the vows, all the sentiments...it was all so innocent then.

She rasped as she straddled his crotch, slipping her tongue between his lips. Emma felt his panic, the way he stil struggled and grasped air out of fear and confusion. Honestly, she would have stopped, would have asked if he felt it was wrong...but he kissed back. She felt his body reacting as he writhed back against her.

Whimpering, flushed, she pulled away to breathe, whispering, "P-please, I want you so bad."

Emma reached underneath the band of his boxers, jerking out his cock and stroking him tenderly. He...he was hard so...?

It was a huge shock after having gotten sucked into the moment. Before she knew it, she was lying on her back in his bed and he was standing. She could only gawk as he seemed utterly infuriated, his face flushed and his most visible eye narrowed sharply. No words were shared before he quickly put on clothes and retreated from the room followed by the sound of the front door of the house slamming shut.

...Oh...right.

Nothing was the same.

* * *

"So I want to be able to book most of the trips and everything right here from the agency. But! I also want to be able to transport patrons to my private planes. Make sense?"

Barrett nodded slowly as he walked along the land with Charles Villeneuve, the man that requested this Japanese venture. He was a tall man, blond and apparently a pilot that would actually personally take people out to exotic islands. Quite a bizarre company, he thought...

"I've reviewed the blueprints the Japanese engineers created and said you had approved. I see no reason we won't be able to implement the land you've secured for your next business" Barrett assured, giving another once over of the plot that had been purchased.

"Wonderful!" Charles exclaimed, "Oh, my wife, Camellia, she'll be thrilled! She loves venturing around, you know? I'm sure she'll find Japan exquisite!"

As it were, the man went on quite a bit about his wife Camellia and when he wasn't going on about her he was gushing about his young daughter, Hina. He had smiled when the man proudly showed him a picture. Kind of...

...Kind of reminded him of her.

Looking off into the distance, the man still talking about probably his wife, his eyes narrowed when a billboard flashed by. He'd looked up just when it turned but the glimpse he caught...something was off.

He turned back, counting in his head the space between ads, and nodded at Charles rants before glancing back. His jaw dropped.

"...Em?"

The man blinked at him before looking up as well. Stretched across the long digital board was Inaba Emma, dressed in a bikini for some company. Her brunette hair was replaced with platinum blonde locks falling across her semi-tanned face, her clear blue eyes piercing and sharp. She...she was modeling now?

"Ah, yes, Emily Johnston. Popular model in these parts and Europe."

...Wait, what? "Em...ily Johnston?"

Charles simply nodded. Johnston, as he understood it, could have been the immediate family's name under different circumstances. It was Yagami Yamada's, the family's patriarch, father's name. Apparently despite having a good relationship with his father, Yamada decided to keep his mother's family's name.

...Emily?

What...what happenened? What...what had she done because of him?

* * *

"Everyone _else _got to model bikinis, Uncle Jyun."

"Everyone _else _isn't my precious niece."

Inaba Emma sulked at Yagami Jyun's reasons, the man operating the floating interface for his camera before directing it back into the device. "That aside, Julius was adamant you model his jewelry with this dress. That man is all about matching."

She laughed at that, knowing Uncle Julius, or more affectionately known to her as "Mr. Weird Man", probably did have this entire vision worked out. It was a beautiful dress though, a dark purple Grecian gown. Her Aunt Roomi had worked her hair up into a gorgeous do and strung flowers through her hair. She wasn't about being a 'princess' but hey, goddess was cool.

"I brought you some coffee, hubby."

Yagami Roomi crossed over the beach, wearing a bikini and a sarong around her hips. Jyun smiled, taking the iced coffee from her. "Thank you, wifey. How are my other models doing?"

"Eh, they're okay" she yawned, smiling at Emma. "You're so gorgeous, Ms. Em. Oh, all the baby's are grown up now..."

She supposed it was peculiar. Yukina Felicie was twenty and a mom already. Yagami Lara was off in college. Yagami Kamon and Fujiwako, Uncle Jyun's children, were twelve and fourteen. It wasn't that long ago that they were all just...younger, she supposed.

Emma's eyes narrowed a bit at Barrett Williams, the man sitting on the beach some ways away, sleeping. He made it perfectly clear that night precisely how he felt about her and her advances, not returning for at least two days. Even then it was to retrieve his things since he was going to stay with a friend. Thanks, she supposed. Good to know she was that repulsive...or that the idea was _that _repulsive.

Her dad had been against this trip. She supposed her current behavior made him skeptical about allowing her to go out of the country to a beach. Her mom was fine with it since it'd be with her favorite cousin but her father wasn't placated until she had a appointed chaperone. That's right, Mr. 'I'm Disgusted By Your Advances' was her watcher. Whatever!

Adjusting her pose at her uncle's direction, she felt...well, worthless. It was as if...she had no place here, like no one wanted her at all. If that's what they wanted...

"Pretty little thing you have here, Yagami."

Emma's eyes widened before looking to the owner of the random voice. He wasn't unattractive, just a little more dainty than she was used to in a man. He had semi-long blond hair, almost remnant of one of her cousin's husbands...Max, yes. Whoever he was, he had on purple and pink and roses and...yea, a little flamboyant in her book. Her Uncle Jyun looked up briefly enough to register him before looking back, drawling. "Whaddya want, George?"

"Why, I'm simply checking up on my models is all!" he gushed almost exuberantly.

Glancing toward the others, Emma noted a few of them looked rather uncomfortable while others were just beside themselves with glee. Weird. Uncle Jyun continued snapping pictures, "Yea, sure, promise I'm not a slave driver. You know that."

"Oh, of course, of course. One of our best clients" he nodded, putting on an almost calculating smile before turning his attention back to her, "But this one isn't in my batch. Quite jealous, I have to say."

"This is my pretty much niece, Emma. Eyes off."

George didn't seem dissuaded. "My, so you're not attached to any modeling agency? Unheard of! You can make a great deal of money here, dear!"

"No thanks." She was pretty open to these ventures just because she wasn't trapped into doing one thing only but as a career? Yea, her mother was the one that had desired fame, not her. Though...she supposed that had been robbed of her too, hadn't it?

She swallowed and George pouted deeply."You're just so beautiful! Please, make sure to consider it thoughtfully before knocking it. There's tons of opportunities in being a model and I would be _more_ than happy to assist."

"'Ey, she's not interested. Seriously, go the hell away. I paid my time" Uncle Jyun said crossly.

"Oh yes, yes, right" he waved a hand quickly before smiling at her, blinking his strangely long eyelashes, "Don't be afraid to contact me if you change your mind!"

Her Uncle Jyun shivered, still clicking pictures. Aunt Roomi had vanished during the talk but had rather quickly reappeared once he was gone. "God, he's annoying. Why can't we just replace him? There are tons of modeling agencies."

"Yes, and we use tons of modeling agencies but he's enough of a savant to recognize _variety_. No one wants to see the same exact girl with the same exact skintone and the same exact body every issue or ad they see. They want to see someone they can connect with and, unfortunately, given that the other person that has this vision is on vacation, this jackass will have to do."

Roomi just groaned. Emma yawned quickly, smiling for the camera, "Dunno why he wanted me then. I look like everyone else."

"The hell ever" her uncle scoffed, "Those crystal blue eyes are Yagami perfection right there. You don't see people with eyes like that often."

Emma smirked as he slapped his wife's rear, causing her to yelp. She'd seemed caught up in seething over George so he was probably trying to redirect her attention by making her irritated. "Well, my lovely little wifey here, she's also got some pretty windows but you know what I mean."

"What the f—k? What windows?"

Snickering, Emma stretched back, relaxing against her bent knee as she gazed at the camera solemnly. "...Barrett has similar eyes."

Uncle Jyun briefly sucked his cheek, "Mm, somewhat. His are a deeper blue, more like a cerulean."

Cerulean. That...wasn't quite the same, right? So...so did he really just hate her? Or...or had he really started to believe over these years they were siblings...?

Once the shoot was up, she slinked away back to her room, disgruntled and perhaps heartbroken. She knew it was possible. Likely, even. But...well, she'd seen what unrequited love had done to her family. She didn't want anything to do with such a messy feeling.

Emma slipped into the shower, washing off the sand from her feet. While it was still early she probably was just going to get some room service and call it a wrap. As fun a paradise as Cancun was, she just...she just wasn't feeling anything well right now.

Blow drying her hair before going to get the menu, wearing just one of the hotel's robes, she frowned when there was a knock at the door. She assumed it was her Uncle Jyun coming to check on her...

Oh no, Barrett. Her eyes narrowed as he stared at her, blinking languidly. "...Just was checking to see if you were in or not."

"Yep."

"Okay."

Ugh, that bastard. He turned to walk away but she was sick of the third degree. Grabbing his arm, she held him back. "Barrett, I need to talk to you."

"Not dressed like that."

"I just got out of the bath when you came, asshole. Let me get dressed since it bothers you so much" she snapped, irritated.

His eyes closed some as she marched back into the room, closing the door behind him. "Em."

"What?" she demanded, starting to go through her suitcase, hoping she had some gigantic baggy thing so he wouldn't be so put off that she was a woman.

Barrett inhaled faintly before closing the gap between them a bit more. "Em...I...I didn't..."

He trailed off. Standing up straight, she glared, "What? You didn't mean to make such a show of how vile you think I am for coming on to you? You didn't mean to avoid me for the last two weeks? You didn't mean to just _leave_?"

Pursing his lips, he rolled his eyes around and tapped his foot. Oh, he was annoyed? Really? "Em...you mean the world to me, I mean that."

"So? What is it about me? We're 'siblings'? Oh, are my tits not big enough for you? I know Ally had some good knockers on her, maybe I'm just too flat or not blonde enough" she snorted caustically.

Barrett's eyes creased. "Emma! I am-I am not being _superficial_. I-I'm trying to be pragmatic!"

"Pragmatic about what, Barrett?" she hissed, "That you love me but you'll never love me the way I love you?!"

"I'm trying to be pragmatic about the fact that I do!" he snapped.

What? She stared at him, wide-eyed, as he buried his face in his hands. "It was _easier _when we were young, Em. Any expression of love I gave you was innocent, pure. I never placed you where I placed those women back home, those high bitches that I..._whatever _with. You're-you're my angel..."

Emma swallowed that as he balled his fists, seeming upset. "But it changed. You started becoming a woman too and...and it was so uncomfortable. You've changed into an adult and it's not simply pure and innocent anymore, I-I _do _think things and one thought I've not had is that you're my sister. Maybe Carrie feels like the mother I never had or Kurt feels like a father figure and Hayato feels like my older brother. The twins, the twins are like my little siblings. But you...? You're...you've never...fit into that for me."

Her heart was racing, her cheeks flushing at his confession. "O-oh..."

Well, that still failed to explain his adamance and avoiding her! "Then why? Why did you stop that night? Can you not separate me from those women?"

"It is absolutely _nothing _like that!" he hissed, seeming offended.

She grimaced, looking down and admittedly instantly feeling guilt over the remark. "I...I'm sorry. I...I just don't understand..."

"Emma, it's really not that difficult to understand. I love you but I can't be with you. Your parents have done everything for me. I'd be dead right now, Em, if it weren't for them. They came and took me out of that place, they're my saviors too" he rasped, "I-I don't want to disappoint them by-by being with their daughter."

She'd just not understood then. Shaking her head, she rushed to him and grasped his wrists, gazing up at him beseechingly. "Out of any man I could choose, why would they turn _you _down? They know you, they know your heart, they _raised _you. Papa has no reason nor does mama or Hayato."

He'd just looked away but she turned his head back. "It won't be as bad as you think, Barrett. I-I mean, I wouldn't spring it to them _now _after we've gone on vacation but-"

"Emma-"

She kissed him again, sweet and tender, just like snowy days long ago. His defiance wavered as he slowly curled into her warmth, hugging her body to his. Her body ached, moving to kiss his jaw as he rasped weak entreaties for her to stop. Not anymore...she knew he wanted it too now.

Tugging his shirt over his head, Emma bit her lip as she pulled the bandana from around his head, his hair falling shaggily into his face. He grasped her hands. "Emma, please, _think _about this-"

"Thi-this once then, Barrett. Please?" she pleaded, "J-just treat me like I'm something to you this once."

"Emma, you're always 'something' to me but-but I'm only but so strong" he implored weakly.

Meaning he was cracking. Pleased with the admission, she grasped his hands and walked him back toward the giant bed, shoving her suitcase off. He stared, wide-eyed as she pushed him on his back onto the sheets and hooked her thumbs in the band of his shorts. "Emma!"

She felt he was a fairly decent size when she was feeling him up the other night. Not that it really mattered but... she dipped down and flicked her tongue against the head of his cock. He was trembling, whispering something. Stop...? Perhaps. Probably not but...

His gasps were replaced with husky moans, her mouth wrapping around his shaft. Shifting his hips, she was so relieved he liked it...

"D-damn" he blurted, suddenly pulling away from her.

Emma pouted, "What?"

Barrett was sticky, his face flushed as he gazed at her almost helplessly. "...Fine. Fine, I want it. I want it bad."

"Don't be a wuss then. Take it" she snorted.

He leered at her before whispering, "...There's...there's no going back, Em."

"I never wanted to."

Slowly easing off her robe, she crawled on top of him and kissed his lips sweetly. "I love you."

"I...I love you too" he murmured shyly, blushing more before his eyes took on a rather heady look. "I like being on top."

She squeaked as he turned her over underneath him, the first assertive action she'd seen from him yet. No...no turning back.

How true that had been.

* * *

_"...Wow."_

Inaba Emma smiled as she rubbed the base of Barrett William's neck, the man slumped on his stomach, his arm lazily slung across her stomach. His eyes were closed as he lightly breathed, just managing to catch his breath. "Liked it?"

"...Yea."

"You sure?" she pouted, running her fingers through his hair, "That sounded awfully reluctant."

Barrett groaned, "I liked it probably a lot more than I should have. It should have been incredibly awkward and uncomfortable, not amazingly awesome."

"A good hubby should be awesomely amazing for his wife" she teased.

He snorted, his brows raising, "You still have that thing?"

"What, the ring you gave me? Of course. It's in my jewelry box since it's too small now."

"Such intense devotion" he drawled, opening his eyes and gazing at her sleepily. "...In my perfect world, we'd be okay thinking about marriage and a future together. I'd build you a gallery and we could live there."

Emma frowned. "Why can't your perfect world be real?"

"...We'll see" he whispered.

He'd been so pessimistic. Years of wisdom, she supposed. "Mm, we'll hit that bridge when we come to it. For now...how about we...get to know each other a little more?"

"The hell? The three times we just did it wasn't enough?"

"I am mildly insatiable, especially now that it's with the owner of my love and affection" she sighed airily. 

_Barrett groaned, shaking his head and closing his eyes. "Maybe later. This guy, despite it being with the owner of his love and affection, is quite satiated."_

She sulked but watched him doze off peacefully, his lips parting lightly. Really, she'd...she'd been so pleased and satisfied then. Someone did think of a future that included her and that someone was the boy she'd always loved. It...it didn't get any better than that.

As long as it lasted. 

* * *

Uncle Jyun came to the door the next day. Luckily she was dressed and Barrett still had his clothes from yesterday. They'd both showered...together but other than that, it wasn't too sketchy. She thought.

When she opened the door, the man blinked slowly at her before looking to Barrett. "...Both disappeared last night. I wasn't worried so much but it was just a little weird since you've been avoiding each other like the plague."

Barrett winced but she waved it off. "Yea, we'd had an argument but he came to the room last night and we resolved it. We fell asleep talking."

"...Mmkay."

Her stomach growled, interrupting the talk. Oh jeez. Uncle Jyun smirked, patting her head, "Go get something to eat, you know we have a long day ahead of us. After you're done, head to make up."

She nodded in agreement, kissing his cheek. "Come eat with my, Barrett?"

"Ah, yes, I'll change and be right down."

On top of the world, she skipped off. All the distress in her universe was dissipated, thinned out, because finally something was going right. There could really only be Barrett.

...Well, she got her breakfast and for whatever reason he didn't come down to join her. Okay...with a resigned sigh, she went out on the beach to the tent. She was immediately instructed to put on a bathing suit this time, actually similar to the dress she wore yesterday. Now that was cool... sitting down at the station, her makeup artist really prettied up her eyes with some amazing designs, deciding on a deep mauve for her lips.

Was modeling bad...? Not really, but if her and Barrett were together, she probably would just go to school. She loved art and seeing people create their work too, just like the makeup artist. It...it would be nice to stay together then.

Blushing, Emma smiled and thanked the woman, saying her work was beautiful before wandering back outside. Her Uncle Jyun was starting to work with another model, instructing her as he snapped pictures. Still no Barrett though...

"Ah! Emma, was it?"

She jumped a bit before looking over her shoulder. Oh jeez. "Um...I'm sorry, I didn't get your last name yesterday."

"George is just fine. Oh, but how rude of me, I'm just calling you 'Emma'" the flamboyant man from yesterday gushed, wearing a pink blazer and rolled up jeans today.

...From afar, where she'd been sitting yesterday, he appeared pretty middle-age considering no one aged much. It just looked like he'd had a lot of work done or something. Alas, close up, he was probably only in his twenties and had amazingly high cheekbones. He was...attractive-ish. "Emma's fine. I'm not one for formalities."

"Neither am I, my dear" he assured, his smile widening, "So! Did you give my offer any thought yesterday?"

Great. "I'm most likely going to art school next term, George. Modeling's probably not on the table."

The man's perfect nose wrinkled, "Art school? Whatever for? If you get in, you know how to commit art so why go for four years and waste time?"

...Well. "...Modeling's just a side thing for my uncle, George. I'm not really that interested in doing it full time and I'd probably enjoy 'wasting my time' more."

"Now, now, I thought the same thing too when I used to model. But you know, it's quite entertaining seeing your face everywhere and on the covers of magazines. It's an art form as well."

Emma didn't really doubt that in some ways, just... George smiled some, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a business card. "If you ever change your mind, I will certainly make it worth it, especially for you."

She frowned as he walked away to check on his models or something. Especially for her, huh? What a creep.

"Em?"

Looking over her shoulder, she pouted. "You! You were supposed to have breakfast with me!"

Barrett blinked slowly. "Yea, I went to change clothes and Carrie called to check on us. By the time I got to the eatery, you were gone."

"What did she want?"

"Just wanted to know if we were having fun" he shrugged.

Emma smiled, grabbing his belt, "We'll be having fun later, I hope."

"...Maybe" he sighed, grasping her hands away from him but folding his fingers in hers, "...Who the hell's that guy that was over here grinning at you?"

She snorted, "Jealous?"

"Curious."

"His name is 'George'. Apparently he's a former model now modeling agent that is interested in signing me to his firm" she grumbled, putting his card in her beach bag.

Barrett frowned. "Is that something you would be interested in?"

"Not particularly. But he labeled my possible venture into art school as 'stupid' since I already know how to 'commit art'."

"How so?" Barrett demanded, "I may know how to fix a problem with a car but that doesn't mean there aren't other ways or more things I can learn. Why not do something you love and get a degree to go along with it?"

Emma sighed, "But at the same time I can just be an artist and continue doing what I'm good at."

"I guess" he conceded, "I think you'd make a pretty cool art teacher. Cutting people down, making them feel bad about ever drawing..."

She laughed, elbowing him as she got closer to location. "That sounds like an _awful _art teacher and one in which _I _would hate!"

Barrett smiled, "I'm teasing. Underneath that surly exterior, I know you have the heart to nurture and influence people for the better."

...She'd thought about that later that night. Barrett had dozed off after dinner and some late-night sex but she was wide awake. Art teacher? Like Angelo? That'd...that'd be nice, really. The gallery Barrett said he'd build, she could teach classes to people there. People that didn't get to expand their art as much as they wanted, just choosing to work in what was best for them financially or something. It...it sounded nice.

That was then.

* * *

_"So you had sex with Emma last night."_

Barrett Williams remembered cringing under the scrutiny of Yagami Jyun. Her Uncle of sorts didn't seem pleased when she answered the door. Emma didn't know it but she was glowing and frankly so was he. It was that same glow Roomi gave Jyun and he probably recognized very well where it came from the second Emma answered the door. Last night had a lot more than talking in it and Jyun was no idiot. 

_"...Yes, sir."_

"Not going to deny it, huh?" Jyun said dryly, "You think I'd be okay with that?"

Barrett shook his head, "N-no, sir. I-I just imagine there's no use trying to lie to you about it. I'm sure you know what this looks like."

Jyun actually snickered. "Yea, that's putting it lightly."

Jyun directed him to walk with him...probably to throw him down the nearest flight of stairs or something. Alas, they went into the elevator...still a good place to kill him. "Barrett, it's not easy to see something precious to you become precious to someone else. God help me when Fujiwako wants to go off and date or marry or something, I'll...I'll just remember the days when she was my baby girl and it'll piss me the hell off. Same with Em."

He braced himself for whatever, knowing this family was known for getting a little physical over such matters. Alas, Jyun shrugged, "Out of anyone that could be with Em though, I'd have to say you're the one I'd be most comfortable with. I know how you've been raised because you've been right there with us. I know you're a good kid and have a good head on your shoulders. I know for a FACT I like you better than those sleazebags I've seen Em with. Second coming of her mother indeed."

Barrett frowned as they came to the floor he was staying on. Jyun briefly walked out and looked down the empty corridor. "Thing is, Barrett, that's me. You know who the problem will be."

...Yea. "It's all I can think about. I'm so happy she wants to be with me like that still but I-I just know what Kurt and Carrie and Hayato can say. I don't know if I could blame them."

"You can rule Carrie out. She's liberal enough and I'd even go as far to say she probably would like you two together" Jyun remarked dryly, "Kurt and, well, perhaps Hayato, they're not. You are something of a son to him and you are something of a brother to him...and you messing around with the sister? It can have dire consequences and I just want you both to realize what you're getting into."

"I do...I do."

Did he?

Ai had expanded, it seemed. Barrett wasn't beyond believing that their was multiple locations and that Yagami Jyun could be in any one of them. Alas, based on the behavior of most of the family, the first location was usually the one they liked to stay and work from. He...he wasn't really sure what was happening. Maybe there was some calculated reason for all this. If it were, he didn't...he didn't want to exactly go back home to see why.

No one stopped and questioned him as he went toward the main office. It was hectic and he probably was just blending in. Not that Jyun ever seemed to run this place with that tight of a security anyway...

He frowned when he came to the door, closed and perhaps keeping him behind things he should have no reason to want to know. They'd...they'd made it clear and it should be clear to him. Just...Emily Johnston? Barrett knocked.

"Come in?"

Taking in a long breath, he slowly turned the knob. Yagami Jyun was sitting in his big black chair, holding a pin as he leaned back hard. He'd looked in the direction absently but his brown eyes widened when he walked in. "...Barrett?"

"Hey, Jyun..."

The man sat up straight, clearly pretty surprised. "...Oh my God, when'd you get back?"

"Eh, I'm...I'm really just here working with my company to help build and write up blueprints for a guy here. I was chosen as the sole Japanese speaker..." he shrugged, awkwardly walking in.

Jyun directed him to sit. "That's great, so you have a steady career?"

Barrett nodded, sitting in the chair on the other side of the desk. "It was kind of a shot in the dark but a nice woman gave me a job in New York."

The older man nodded slowly before folding his fingers, his eyes closing some. "...I, uh, don't really know what else to say. How have you been?"

"I've...I've made it. Is...is your family doing okay?"

Jyun rubbed his forehead, smiling weakly, "...No. We're never okay. But we'll make it."

Man, that didn't sound good at all. "...Uh, I-I'm sorry to hear that."

He simply shrugged, always kind of a complaintless sort of man when he should have all the reason to fret in the world. Alas, Barrett started a bit when Jyun drawled, "I know why you're here though. Shocking, huh?"

Barrett swallowed. "...Emily Johnston."

Shaking his head, Jyun turned sideways and closed his eyes. "...When you left, she left too, Barrett. I guess she said enough is enough."

...What? "T-that's crazy. It's still her family-"

"None of us have been her family for at least eight years, Barrett" Jyun murmured, "I can't say exactly how she's made it but just one day about three years completely out of the blue she started popping up everywhere. Magazine covers, billboards, advertisements...I was surprised too, I just..."

He paused. "I guess Emily is close to Emma. Johnston would make a good cover for her kind of foreign look. She's popular as the 'ice queen' with the platinum hair and blue eyes. That, and she's not exactly the nicest person in her interviews..."

Eight years? "I-I don't understand, Jyun!" he proclaimed, standing, "So-so she's disowned the family? She hasn't come to see anyone in _eight years_ ?!"

Jyun waved his hand as if to get him to calm down. "She does call Carrie from time to time. And, well, I do get to have a few more run ins with her versus the rest of the family. She's not particularly cutesy friendly but...well, she'll speak to me. I don't think it's so much the _entire _family she's against..."

... "That's his little girl, Jyun" Barrett whispered, sinking back into his chair. "I...I understood his reaction, I really did. I understood Hayato's reaction."

"Yet you still left and haven't returned to Japan in almost a decade."

Barrett grimaced as Jyun shook his head. "I've exploded before under pressure, Barrett. I'm not going to judge when I'm guilty of the same thing he is...except, really, it was unnecessary and he should have taken a step back, him and Hayato. He keeps doing that, you know? And then he wonders why he's where he is right now..."

"I-I guess. But that still means that Emma has left the family because of me."

"No offense but I'm certain she's not your biggest fan either. You did kind of just...take off. Emma needed more than that" Jyun murmured.

..."I...I wasn't really prepared to offer her more. To be honest, I...I thought I'd just breeze in and finish this project and leave again. But...but seeing her as someone else and now knowing that I..._I _somehow had something to do with splintering apart some of the family, I just...I just don't want that."

Jyun blinked slowly, "So what? You're going to try to fix it?"

He nodded. Jyun stared at him emptily. "...And you?"

"Me?"

"Yea, what about you? Is there someone else? Are your feelings for Emma done?"

Barrett was startled. What? "Th-this doesn't have much to do with that though."

"Barrett, it has _everything _to do with that. I would love for Emma to choose to be a part of our family again, to be at Christmas and dinner nights. And she can be...but to say it has nothing to do with what led up to it would be a fool's error" Jyun said faintly.

...That was done. He'd...he'd made a mistake and he wasn't going to make it again. "I'll talk to her and fix it, Jyun. That's...that's all."

"Mmkay."

Jyun opened up the floating interface, opening up some files. "'Emily' is modeling on a beach in Shizuoka. They should be on location for four days."

Barrett nodded slowly. "...She...she really hasn't talked to Kurt in...eight years?"

"I guess she'd seen enough, Barrett..."

...Maybe. She'd been fed up when he got back from college, acting unlike the Emma he'd grown up with. He'd known she felt what was going on in their home, she'd lived with it while the rest of them escaped. Alas, the way Kurt...had reacted, it wasn't from someone that hated his daughter. Kurt...Kurt had always wanted to protect her.

Especially from the likes of him.

...Nothing was the same and he was the one that helped break it. He'd...he'd put this back together again.

* * *

**End Notes:**

Barrett asks if Emma 'still has that thing', referring to the ring he gave Emma in Miracle on this Street, Part III, when they were children. 'Snowy day kisses' is also reference to that chapter and some of the mentions of why Kurt's protective.

Rebecca is A New Beginning's blueprint lady...also, Charles is the travel pilot agent guy in A New Beginning. Crazy about his wife and daughter.

When Hayato's like "you can go to the same school as Miyamoto-san!", he's speaking of Shigeru Miyamato, the amazing guy that created such classics as The Legend of Zelda.

George might be the sweetest guy in the world in the next Harvest Moon but, well, it was either guy I don't know much about or Allen XD

"Whaddya mean, Angelo?!". Seeing as I can not begin to account for when that super short will be written, Angelo dates Shin's, oldest son in the Yagami family, youngest daughter. Angelo is from Grand Bazaar.

So rough circa time frame for you all...Kamon is 21, Fujiwako's about 23ish. When Kamon turns up briefly in Otome, he's about 23 so this is two years prior. By the end of Third Generation, I think aging got a little screwed up as usual but he should be about 32-33 now (meaning, SPOILER, he and May have had their children).


End file.
